


Oh, Good Doctor Comet

by inspiresimagine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, For Science!, Marriage Proposal, THEY'RE DORKS, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiresimagine/pseuds/inspiresimagine
Summary: A collection of Harrison Wells x Reader fics from Tumblr, on a myriad of subjects.





	1. comet, come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> transferring these over for continuity. enjoy!
> 
> (first chapter is a reader backstory because I'm obsessed with world development. don't mind me)

Caitlin is trying to keep you out of STAR Labs. For someone whose job requires so much secrecy, the woman really is a damned awful liar.

“We’ve been…getting some things out of the time vault,” she explains as she wrings her hands, forehead crinkling. Caitlin Snow could be a beginner’s course in learning a person’s tells. You can spot at least three of them at the present moment. “It’s all of Wells’ – well, Thawne’s, really – it’s all of his stuff, and I don’t want to bring up any… memories?”

“I can manage,” you offer, and start towards the door. Caitlin nearly squeaks and throws herself in front of the building’s entrance.

“No! I mean, I’m sure you can, but we… why don’t you let the team take care of you for once?” she asks hurriedly, her grip like a vice on the door handle.

“You were all close to him too, Cait,” you remind her. “You shouldn’t have to bear those memories alone. Come on, I’ll help.”

Caitlin lets out a huffy sigh of panic. “I know, but it was… it was different. None of us were his…” She pauses. It’s long enough to be uncomfortable. “You know.”

You do know. Because before he was revealed to be evil, and before he was logic-ed outof existence by Eddie Thawne’s suicide, Harrison Wells was your fiancé. Which means everyone in STAR labs have been walking on eggshells around you, the same way they do to Iris.

You had known Harrison for a long time. 

You were what you liked to call a “run of the mill genius” like Cisco and Caitlin and Harrison himself. An extraordinary mind like this allowed you to graduate from secondary school at fifteen, and complete two PhDs (physics and chemistry) and a Master’s degree (biology) by the time you were twenty-five.

It also made you incredibly lonely. You’d done a pet project in psychology called SoNG YA – Study of the Naturally Gifted, Young Adults – nicknamed in a mixture of jealousy and scorn by your peers in university as “The Loser Study.” For better or for worse, the issues of excessively bright young people discussed under your new term of “isolationist intelligence” landed you a paper in a respected scientific journal, and eventually a job.

That job was alongside Harrison Wells, Tess Morgan, and Christina McGee. You were at least six years their junior, but got along well with all of them. And it wasn’t as if you were the youngest person at the lab – there was a man at three or four years younger than you as well. For the first time you had real friends, with whom you could hold real discussions.

You didn’t fall in love with him back then. No, it was the work you were in love with, and besides, he was too besotted with Tess to even notice when the sun rose. You, meanwhile, were a young scientist with a million ideas and finally a place to put them.

Things changed after the accident. Harrison became someone else. He radically changed the plans to found STAR Labs and became obsessive over Tess’s ideas for the particle generator. Tina, fed up and stung by her friend’s sudden change, went her own way with Mercury Labs. And then, almost simultaneously, the pair of them both reached out to you.

You couldn’t say no to either of them. So you didn’t. You split your time in building both enterprises, smoothing communications between the rivals, and bridging the way for harmonious scientific discovery. Of course, the bad blood between them was already running beneath your bridge, but you dared, sometimes, to hope.

The press took note of Harrison’s and Tina’s split, and your attempts to keep the rift from growing. You were compared to the asteroid belt in a series of astronomical headlines: keeping the two labs away from each other, but also bonding them in the same solar system.

You and Harrison had a laugh over that. “It looks like I’m a giant space rock now,” you had remarked as he drily read the article.

“Oh yes. Miss Meteor,” he had responded, setting the newspaper down.

“Archduchess Asteroid?” you fired back, grinning.

“The Comet,” he returned with a flourish, and you pointed an approving pencil in his direction as you sat down at your desk.

“Doctor Comet to you,” was your reply, and he laughed in a way that took ten years of stress away from his face.

“Doctor Comet. Tell me if you’re ever planning on becoming a superhero.”

_If you were ever asked,_ you’ve mused since then, _that was the moment it all started._ But Wells wasn’t who you thought he was, after the accident. Fifteen years of memories with him were lies.

And if Caitlin is being _this_ weird about letting you into the building, he’s the only reason why. “Listen,” you cut her off from a new tangent, not unkindly. “Whatever this is about Wells, I can handle it.”

“Oh, you never call him Wells,” Caitlin mutters worriedly, but she lets you in the door with trepidation on her hands.

“First time for everything,” you reply as you walk down the familiar hallways. ‘Harrison’ just doesn’t feel right anymore.

“Hey,” says Caitlin as you approach the door to the main lab. Her voice has jumped an octave. “I just want to warn you. Whatever you think? This is not it.”

“Okay?” you say with a frown, mind racing as you turn to face her.

“Do you understand?” she asks again, with urgency.

“I’ve got it, Cait. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” You shoot her a warm if slightly annoyed smile and, without preamble, push in the door.

Then you realise that, despite all your reassurances to Caitlin, you were wildly wrong.

Because _he_ is there. He is bent over a computer with Barry, discussing something – you can’t tell what. Your sense of hearing has turned to static; your eyes snap into tunnel vision. You knew Caitlin was hiding something about Wells, but you never could have imagined that the rest of the team had welcomed back the traitor with open arms.

At your entrance, Harrison straightens and glance in your direction. He stops. His arm drops from where it was fixing his glasses and you imagine his shock is mirrored on your own face. After a swollen beat, he breathes, _“Comet?”_

Your body moves on its own at the sound of your nickname, your pet name, your twenty-two years of memories with Harrison Wells rolled up into one word. In a split second you cross the room and slam your fist into his jaw.

The lab explodes into noise but you don’t stop – can’t stop. The manoeuvre you’re using now is meant to protect yourself against criminals or kidnappers or dangerous people women run into on the street. But the sight of him flips a switch inside you; a dam is opened. All that betrayal and anger floods the laboratory floor. You ride a tidal wave of pure fury.

Before you even regain all your senses you’re yelling. Harrison is pinned against the wall with your forearm pressed against his neck, choking a plea you can’t hear. _“Who do you think you are?”_ you growl with dangerous ferocity. “What the _hell_ makes you think you can –”

Barry separates the two of you with a burst of superspeed and well-timed intervention. You are thrown across the room, hands shaking as you recover your wits. Wells is massaging his jaw and his side, lifting his black shirt to reveal a quickly purpling bruise. That could only have come from your knee slamming into his ribs when you attacked him.

“ _Jesus,_ Doc… jeez,” Cisco says with a whistle and an uncomfortable laugh. “I thought Caitlin gave you the whole shebang, you know, before you went and did…” He gestures to the glaring Wells. “That.”

“The debriefing.” You’re still understandably tense. “Which was what, exactly?”

“He’s not Wells,” Barry cuts in, eyeing the two of you with considerable wariness.

You take a long look at the man in the lab’s corner. He’s clearly in pain but not asking for any help as he lowers his shirt and stretches out his side. “Is that so?” you say slowly, impossibly dry.

“Partly,” says this not-Harrison, his voice gruff and distinctly pissed off. “I’m not your Wells. Obviously.”

“He’s from another Earth,” Caitlin continues, looking between you and him with an expression of deep guilt. “He’s… the real Wells. _A_ real Wells. Not Thawne.”

“You don’t say.” You brush a curl off your forehead. “So you’re what came through the breach, then.”

“Among other things,” Harrison agrees, approaching you. A chill runs through your entire body and you can feel your muscles tense, ready to run. “I’m curious.”

It surprises you how easy and familiar it is to respond. “Shoot.”

“You and him weren’t on good terms?” Wells asks, and you pick up a hint of desperation in his voice. He is begging this to be true.

“He was my fiancé.”

Harrison slides his glasses down the bridge of his nose and pinches his temple, a fleeting act pretty damn similar to your Wells’ mannerisms. You step back. The moment breaks. “Then what,” Harrison asks coolly, “did he do to you?”

“Hey,” Barry interrupts, clearing his throat and making looking to the rest of the team. “We’ll, uh, let you guys talk, is that okay?”

Without taking his eyes from yours, Harrison’s reply is low and intense. “Absolutely. Everyone out.”

You have a feeling that the two of you from that other Earth have quite a bit of history. You also have a feeling that not all of it is good.

The lab clears. It’s just you and him. He’s wearing your ex-fiancé’s face with a new man’s eyes. You clear your throat and raise your chin. “Where do we start?”


	2. rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the multiverse’s many secrets is that Harrison Wells looks really cute when he’s sleeping.

“Hey, are you ready to head out?” you call into the depths of STAR labs. You and Harrison are working late, and your eyes are beginning to tire. You’ve been writing up a lab report for what feels like hours, summing up your latest research on metahumans and adaptive materials.

You stretch and frown, pushing yourself away from your computer and standing up. Your question has gotten no reply. “Harrison?” you call again, walking to the door of your lab and peering down the hall. “Are we ready to go home?”

Although it’s been a long day, you’re comforted by knowing that you’ll go home with Harrison Wells. The two of you have been together for a while now, despite your rocky start. _You really are happy again,_ you think as you pad down the empty hallway to his lab station _._

And – oh. Your hand instinctually lifts to cover your mouth. A silly smile spreads unbidden across your lips, and your heart swells.

Harrison Wells is _asleep._ He’s lying innocently, facedown at his desk, papers strewn everywhere around him. The gentle rise and fall of his back brings a softness to his demeanour that you rarely see. As you approach, you notice that his glasses are slightly askew; a lock of wavy dark hair flops petulantly onto his forehead. It’s quite the view, to see him this peaceful.

You loathe to wake him up.

“Harrison.” You kneel next to him, fighting a grin as you run a hand through his hair and shake one shoulder. _“Harrison.”_

He comes to slowly, with a confused mumble as he spots you sitting on your haunches in front of him. The lopsided smile that comes to his face is worth a million sunrises. You can’t help it: you, a serious, sombre, intellectual woman, begin to giggle.

Harrison wears a self-conscious frown and musses up his hair further, only stimulating your laughter. “What?” he asks, but he’s too groggy to be prickly. _“What?”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can barely be blamed for tuning out during a talk on radio waves, especially when Harrison Wells is what’s distracting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably my favourite among these. ;)

“And _this –_ ” Harrison says emphatically, grabbing your hand and pulling you into a tight embrace against his chest while he continues to speak ad infinitium about tracking mechanisms, “is the only clear path that can be taken in order to account for all the variables, don’t you understand? Look –”

With his free hand he begins to scribble equations while Caitlin and Cisco follow along. The latter of the two is sending you suggestive eyebrows from where you are securely held in Harrison’s arms, but you don’t mind. His voice makes his chest rumble in a way that makes you feel safe, the constant vibration warming your body.

Harrison certainly has a lot to speak about, and you make yourself comfortable while he talks. He has such a lovely voice, all low and raspy, and it reminds you of the way he whispers in the dark when the curtains are drawn and all boundaries are stripped away. Harrison’s voice is a thousand promises, rough and easy, hard and gentle, kind and demanding simultaneously.

While he explains his latest devices to the other two scientists, you give yourself a break. You let yourself be held. You tuck your chin into the crevice of his arm and feel the strength in his body. Above you his voice sings a hymn of mathematics.

“And what did you think of that?” Harrison asks, and you start suddenly.

“What?”

“The radio wave tracker. I just explained it. What did you think?”

You blink up at him innocently, scrambling for time. Cisco hides a smile. “Um. Yes. That.”

“Come on, Doc, are you a scientist or what?” Cisco prods, clearly teasing. “You gotta have an opinion, he’s been talking for like, ten minutes.”

“I… have an opinion,” you say, blushing wildly, looking over to the board now covered in equations. They’re quite a lot to take in over the course of the few seconds you’ve stalled for. Sometimes you really wish you had Barry’s speed. “I was just… a little distracted?”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” says Harrison, releasing you, to your dismay. “You’re one of the leading experts in physics and nanotechnology, on this world and my own. This should be right up your alley.”

“Hey, I told you, I got distracted,” you protest, putting your hands on your hips and wondering if you can coerce him into holding you again.

“What the hell is there to be distracted by?” Harrison asks, a little bit irritated.

_“Harrison.”_

You glance to him. He stares back at you. You give him a stern, meaningful, pointed _look._ He understands.

“Oh.”

“Mm-hm.”

“I guess I can forgive that.”

“You’d better, Doctor Wells,” you shoot back, a little grin slipping onto your face.

“Oh, jeez, gross,” says Cisco, but neither of you responds. He covers his eyes and Caitlin rolls her in Cisco’s direction.

Harrison’s bright blue eyes are shining something spectacular in the lab light. “And how would you make up for your lapse in judgement?” His voice is a throaty whisper that carries across the room.

“I suppose,” you say, “I could start by kissing you.”

In a few swift steps he’s in front of you again, hands secure on your hips. Your eyes flick to his instinctively, and then back down to his lips.

“Guys,” says Cisco to no avail, backing hurriedly towards the door. “Guys, come _on.”_

“I guess you could,” he says, and does just that.


	4. hold me tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse’s departure is a harsh blow for Harrison to take. You do all you can to stand by your stoic scientist before you can work on bringing her home.

It’s easy to see that Harrison is barely holding on to his composure. His vibrant eyes are watery, blinking too rapidly for comfort, and he swallows hard every few seconds. He clutches at the watch like a lifeline, his thumb tracing absently over its surface.

“Hey.” You approach him like you would a skittish animal, taking his hands into yours. He barely reacts. “Harrison.” A long moment of nothing. “ _Harrison._ Hon, talk to me.”

Again he swallows, opens his mouth as if to speak, and then shuts it again. You edge closer, your knees bumping together. Harrison sits in shell-shocked silence. “Honey, we’ll find her. Okay?”

“She doesn’t want to be found,” Harrison responds without meeting your eyes, his voice dull.

“Jesse’s hurting. She’s confused; she’s scared. But she’ll come home,” you whisper, resting a hand on his leg. “She’ll come home.”

“She’s scared of me!” The outburst is ragged, Harrison dips his head. You don’t see the shame on his face but you feel it in his body. “Jesse is scared of _me,_ comet. She left because she couldn’t come to terms with what _I_ did.”

You suck in a breath. “You did kill a man, Harrison.”

He drags his hand down his face, pinching his temples. “Because I _had_ to. Because if I hadn’t, Zoom would have – he would have -”

“I know, honey.”

Harrison looks to you with desperation. “Tell me you, at least, understand.”

There’s a beat. “I understand.”

Tension seeps out of his body and he slumps forward, looking small and afraid. Ten years are added in weight on Harrison’s shoulders. You move next to him, your hand a steady anchor on the small of his back. “I don’t agree, Harrison,” you murmur, “but I understand.”

“What if she never comes back?” he whispers, eyes shining. “What if she –” His voice catches and his turns away, wiping at his eyes.

“We’ll find her,” you say again. “I promise we can talk her into coming home. I’ll help you. No matter what.”

“She’s my _daughter,”_ Harrison says, as though that explains everything. “Jesse – she’s –”

“It’s okay,” you tell him, but it doesn’t sound right. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.”

“It is what it is,” you muster, and pull him close. He surrenders to your embrace within seconds, his head resting against your chest as you card your fingers through his hair. He’s trembling in fear and exhaustion and worry. Your heart goes out to him.

For a long moment the two of you stay there, trying to provide a safety suddenly turned uncertain. Harrison pulls away suddenly and meets your eyes; he grabs your hand and holds it tight. Your breathing syncs with his.

The silence is taut and you see circles of red under his eyes. You reach up your free hand and cup his face, brushing away the tears that gather there. “You should get some rest, hon,” you murmur, your words meant for him alone.

“Stay with me?” he asks, exhaling a shaky breath. You’ve never heard him quite this vulnerable. You bring your other hand to rest on his cheek and he leans into the touch, bringing your foreheads together.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just sticking a reminder to come find me at my Tumblr @inspiresimagine if you've been enjoying these! also, I never mind comments/kudos. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something Harrison forgot to do before he left for earth-2 once again. luckily, he’s back to do it now.

The world doesn’t feel right without him. It just doesn’t. Work has a dull grey tinge to it; your apartment feels empty and cold. Life is different without Harrison Wells in it – well, your Harrison Wells, that is. HR can piss off into the multiverse as far as you’re concerned.

So it’s to your surprise and delight that he shows up three days later, alone, requesting that you come see him in the breach room. You’re wearing a STAR labs sweater and leggings, but he’s dressed in a suit. “I feel underdressed,” you call as you approach, tugging the lapels of his jacket and going on tiptoe to give him a kiss.

“No, I – I definitely didn’t give you warning for this one,” Harrison says. Is he nervous? You know him well enough to spot the little things, the way his fingers fiddle with his glasses, the way his hand swipes beneath his nose.

You give him a suspicious but loving side eye. “Harrison, what’s going on?”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out again. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“You. Me. Marriage. Thoughts?”

You’re sure you must be blushing bright red, and a disbelieving laugh escapes your mouth. _“Really?”_ Your hands slide to his waist and settle there. “Are you proposing to me?”

Harrison is definitely nervous now, all tense shoulders and darting eyes. “Are you saying no?”

“No! God, no, I’m not saying – I’m saying yes, Harrison Wells. _Yes._ Of course I’ll marry you.” The smile on your face must be radiant too.

“Oh.” He is smiling too, in a way you rarely see: his eyes crinkle with joy and he beams with absolute, pure delight. “Good. Good.” There’s a beat. “I have a ring.”

Now you’re just teasing him. “Oh, do you? I’d hope.”

“Doctor Comet, you will be the death of me,” Harrison says as he pulls it out of his pocket. The ring is small and simple, with two clear stones in the middle. The band fits you perfectly. Of course it does. Of _course_ it does.

“Doctor Wells,” you murmur, leaning up again to kiss him, “I’d better be.”


	6. such a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Wells doesn’t necessarily get everything he wants. And, after all, you need to be able to play with him, too.

Harrison stands lecturing in the middle of STAR labs when you walk in, holding a tray of take-out coffees from Jitters. Caitlin, Cisco and Barry all pick up their usual orders from you while Harrison turns back to his equations.

You roll your eyes and bring him a coffee. “Grumpy?”

“Funny, Cisco said the same thing,” he tells you flatly, but you catch the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He’s unable to hide it from you and never has been.

“Harrison Wells, you are the most disagreeable man I’ve ever met,” you tell him smugly, and kiss him on the lips. It’s just short enough and sweet enough that everyone can see the longing look he sends your retreating back.

Harry doesn’t have a monopoly on being an uncompromising asshole, after all, and that boy needs to learn how to _work_ for a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is everything so far! will look through my personal archives to see if I have lost anything. but you know the drill: comments and kudos make my day, and if you'd like to check out the rest of my exploits head on over to @inspiresimagine on Tumblr. :)

**Author's Note:**

> as always - comments and kudos are always appreciated if you enjoy, and I can be found for things professional and otherwise @inspiresimagine on Tumblr. (I'm kidding. This is a writing sideblog, it's drastically unprofessional :p)


End file.
